


【雙VO】鞋子

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 試試水溫和操作，短打而已。
Relationships: Katayose Ryota - Relationship, Kazuhara Ryuto - Relationship, 數原龍友, 數寄, 片寄涼太
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【雙VO】鞋子

涼太在玄關整理著他的鞋子，一雙雙放進鞋櫃時，龍友的某雙皮鞋吸引了他的目光。  
因為自己本身腳小，有時候喜歡的男鞋都沒辦法穿，糾結了一下，他撈出鞋子偷偷穿上，像是小時候偷穿爸爸鞋子的感覺，他不禁笑了出來。

他晃著長腿在玄關試走，等到鑰匙插入的聲音傳進耳裡時，他才慌張的試圖掩蓋罪行，慌亂間絆到自己，於是整個人撲向開門進來、手上還提著晚餐的數原龍友。

龍友被撞得躺倒在地，頭還稍微磕碰到，食材散落一地，而涼太則是被他好好的護在胸前，大氣也不敢喘一下。

「發生什麼事啦？」龍友也顧不上自己，手在涼太身上胡亂摸了幾把，怕是哪裡受傷了。  
「沒、沒事啦……」偷穿別人鞋子這種事，怎麼想都覺得幼稚，涼太乾脆埋進龍友的頸窩，任由自己燒紅著臉。

龍友一眼瞄到自己的鞋被涼太套在腳上，忍不住發笑，富有磁性的聲音順著胸腔迴盪，震得涼太耳邊一陣搔癢。

「不要笑了啦……」也不想起來了，涼太就這樣趴在龍友的胸前一臉埋怨。

龍友笑著摸了摸他家男友的淺色頭髮，柔軟的觸感讓他捨不得鬆手。  
涼太小拳拳還捶了幾下，反正不痛不癢，龍友就任他打了。

大概趴了幾分鐘，涼太便被自己的肚子聲給提醒，才想起龍友是外出買食材，結果人家一進門就被自己撲倒。

麻利地爬起，順手也把龍友拽起，紅著臉指揮著人家趕緊給他做飯去。  
關心了下他磕著頭沒，伸手摸了摸龍友的短髮，結果被對方一把捉住，撈過去親了一口。  
「磕壞了呢怎麼辦？吃完飯再來好好懲罰你吧。」


End file.
